


Can't wait to kiss you soon and cuddle the shit out of you

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Long Distance Relationships aren't easy, not even for the strongest of couples, but some how Jeremy and Matt make it work. Always looking forward to the small visits they give to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unheraldedUltimatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/gifts).



> Look at this shit, guys I'm real sorry for this, it isn't good like at all. I'm sorry. Also to all of you for are looking at me to update my fics, I'm trying I promise! It's just not easily happening right now, but I'm trying! I promise!

Jeremy flops down onto his “bed” and by bed i mean a mattress on the floor of his apartment. Turning over he reaches into his pocket for his phone, he wants to text his boyfriend, hoping he was awake, considering the lateness of Jeremy being up from studying for finals.

_I wanted to kiss you today_

**_Why didn't you?_ **

_Can't reach your face_

**_Is that a short joke or a long distance joke?_ **

_Both, you tall ass motherfucker_

**_Maybe i should come visit you_ **

_Matthew no. You can’t you have finals next week you have to study for those_

**_I'll be there Saturday. I can't wait to bend down and kiss you_ **

_Matthew no! Also I'm not that short asshole_

**_You're pretty short Jerem_ **

_I hate you_

**_I love you too_ **

_I can't wait to kiss you soon, and cuddle the shit out of you_

**_Oh god no please don't cuddle me you damn space heater_ **

_I don't know what your talking about I'm always cold Matt why won't you let me cuddle you?_

**_Because i will literally die of heat stroke from how much heat you put off_ **

_:(_

**_Go to bed Jerem. You have class in like 4 hours_ **

_So do you_

**_Touche_ **

**... _  
_ **

**_Goodnight i love you_ **

_I love you too, night Mattie_

 

Jeremy’s grin is so wide its threatening to split his face in two. God he can’t remember the last time he saw his boyfriend in person, both of them going to different colleges in two different states made it hard for them to see each other often. Somehow they made it work tho, aside from the massive longing to touch each other constantly that never took a single touch for granite, never knowing how long it would be until they saw each other again.

  
Shimmying out of his clothes, and making sure his alarm was set for the morning Jeremy drifted off into sleep, thinking of how much he couldn’t wait for Matt to arrive to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to note that this fic is a birthday present for @unheraldedUltimatum Thanks dude for all the inspiration your blog has given me! And to many more fics, birthdays, ships, and shenanigans!


End file.
